


Take Me Home, I'll Go

by EveryDayBella



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marshal Cash and Gerry ruining Jamie's plans, Moving In Together, This is just really soft okay, calling each other names as a way to say I love you, getting engaged, honestly they're such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: When you've already moved in together, and then you buy a house together, there's really only one thing left to do.





	Take Me Home, I'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, Tyler bought a new house right, and then Ali was like "how long till Jamie moves in three doors down" an then one thing lead to an other lead to this and I had Nano words still to write today so this became. This was all Ali's idea. I just wrote it. 
> 
> Unbeted so that's my fault. 
> 
> Name taken from In My Head by James Bay

 

“Okay, boys you ready to go?” Jamie smirked as Tyler sweet talked to the dogs and got them leashed together. The hallway was a mess of boxes and furniture to still be moved. They were behind already because they had slept in after getting back from Columbus at an ungodly hour of the morning. Normally Jamie would be upset, but the road trip had run them ragged, Tyler especially. He seemed happier and little more coherent now so Jamie wasn’t about to complain. He will take a late start if it means that Tyler is more rested. 

 

Tyler gets them leashed and hands Jamie Cash’s lead. He’s the first one out of the door chattering to the dogs about the new place like they understand the whole time. Jamie hesitates at the threshold Cash sitting at his feet. He knows, objectively, that this is not the last time he is going to be in this house. They will still have to come back to make sure the movers got everything and hand over the keys. But it feels important anyway. This is the last time they are going to call this place home. 

 

Tyler had been so excited when he bought it. His second year in Dallas and each smile and grin had practically screamed “Watch me. I am putting down roots.” Cash had been been Jamie’s moving in present. “What were you buying a house for if its not to have more dogs.” This was where he’d first kissed Tyler, in this hallway after clinching the division. Its where Jamie had retreated too after Jordie left and his own house just felt empty. Somewhere along the way, Tyler’s roots and Jamie’s roots had gotten all tangled up. 

 

Jamie kneels down to rub Cash’s ears getting dog breath all over him in the process. “Don’t tell your dad, but I am gonna miss this place.”

 

Cash smiles and licks his palm. Maybe the dogs understand after all. 

 

“Jamie, lets go.” Jamie cracks a laugh at Tyler’s petulant, bratty tone. As much as some things had changed over the years, some things really hadn’t. Jamie pops a kiss to Cash’s head and makes sure the most important thing is still in his pocket. Then he shuts the door on his past and walks down the drive to his future. 

 

* * *

  
  


They had talked about the idea all the season before. Jamie had practically moved in and it didn’t make sense for them to have two, huge houses between them. They had found the place when Tyler was in town for the draft but they had agreed not to do anything till Tyler had signed his new contract and then that got dragged out. When he finally had, there just hadn’t been time. 

 

Jamie did wish everything had finally happened before they left on along road trip, but they were here now anyway. 

 

Tyler was a boundless ball of energy on a normal day, but today is special and so it had been dialed up to eleven. He and the dogs are the first ones through the door and into the chaos of moving. Jamie hates moving and this is no exception, but didn’t seem as awful as usual when he had Tyler helping him direct. There was furniture to make sure it got to the right room and all of their was stuff scattered around in boxes and bags. The combined debris of their lives up to this point all piled together. 

 

_ It's overwhelming _ , Jamie thinks,  _ in the best, most colorful way.  _

 

It feels like ages before the last load of the day is over. The most important thing had happened, they had a bed upstairs, and the rest of the chaos would sort itself out later. After all, Jamie is not going to go through a Christmas season without a tree. 

 

They both agree to order something for dinner, but they argue over what to get before Jamie relents and allows pizza just this once. 

 

It doesn’t sink in until then that they are alone in the house for the first time. He’s gripped by a sudden bout of nerves and then shakes his head. He’s got this. 

 

He finds Tyler in what will someday be the living room with the dogs sniffing around while he digs through a card box muttering to himself. Jamie takes his wrist, pulling him softly away and in to his arms. 

 

The kiss Tyler starts is overwhelmingly soft. He gathers Tyler into his arms, smiling against his lips. 

 

“Hi.” Tyler says with a giggle. 

 

“Hi. What are you looking for?”

 

“Um, plates and utensils?” A flush spreads up his neck. “I just realized we ordered pizza and I have no idea where they’re at.”

 

“Tyler, we just ordered pizza. I think we’ll be fine.”

 

“I wanted to be a grown up.” Tyler pouts but puts up no real sign of fighting him. “New house and all that.”

 

“New house and I am not in the mood.” Jamie snickers. “Hey?”

 

“Hey, what?” Tyler repleys, lips twisted into a soft kissable smile and eyes bright. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too you dope.” Tyler sniggers. “I bought a house with you.”

 

“A guy likes hearing it sometimes.” 

 

All that earns him is a tongue stuck out of his lips. 

 

Jamie gathers up his courage, suddenly feeling more nervesouness than just before a fight. But this is just Tyler and it's not like he doesn’t know the answer. Tyler is a sure thing if the house is anything to go by. 

 

“So, I, um, need to ask you a question.”

 

“Okay, ask a way.” Tyler’s fingers had somehow ended in his hair and it caused Jamie’s brain too short circuit. He shook it off, trying to focus. This was important. 

 

“So, I love you.”

 

“Yeah you already told me.”

 

“Shut up, brat.” Tyler giggles and mentions him to go on. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. The moment you showed up here was the moment my life really started.”

 

Tyler’s blush had deepened and his eyes had developed a tell tell shine. It's nice to know he isn’t the only one affected. “I love you, and your dogs, and the mess you leave everywhere and I don’t know what I would do with myself if I didn’t wake up to your messy curls every morning.”

 

Tyler snorts. “You are so bad at this.” He mutters thickly. 

 

“I am not. Shut up.I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you even though you’re a messy brat and my life would not be worth it without you so…” Jamie lets go of Tyler and slips down to his knees. Tyler’s eyes go wide and his smile grows ten times. 

 

Jamie opens his mouth to say the words he’s been dying to say for years, but at the last second Gerry licks his nose and began washing his face with his tongue. Tyler doubles over laughing which calls the other dogs over who also mob Jamie. He laughs too figuring that’s exactly what should happen when you propose to Tyler Seguin. 

 

“Yeah, I love you too, Gerry.” Jamie drop a kiss to the top of Gerry’s head and grunts as he stand up. “Come on boys, outside.”

 

When he gets them somewhere where they wouldn’t bother him anymore he turns back to Tyler how has his hands pressed over his mouth, trying to suppress a round of giggles. “Sorry.” He finally says.

 

Jamie shrugged. “I guess I’m used to it.”

 

“You should be. Do I get to hear the question?”

 

Maybe Jamie should wait for the perfect moment, but he knows by now there are no perfect moments. This is their moment and it’s now or never. He pulls the box from his pocket and opens it, takes a deep breath and asks, “Tyler Seguin, will you marry me?”

 

Tyler’s eyes are glued to the ring, but his smile is soft and sweet in a way that Jamie so rarely saw. “I kinda already answered that when I signed my contract.”

 

“Oh my god.” Jamie throws his head back with a groan and laugh all at once. “Just say it you jackass.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

They’re laughing as Jamie sweeps him into his arms and kiss him. It’s probably not the biggest thing they’d done day. Moving into the house they bought together beat it out by a margin. But to Jamie this is the moment he’s been waiting for, kissing his fiance in their new home while it is not even unpacked, but knowing it’s theirs and theirs alone. 

 

“Some day,” Tyler sighs as he pulls away from Jamie’s lips but not his arms. “Our families are going to spend Christmas with us in this house, and we are going to host Canadian Thanksgiving for the team in this house. And I’m going to win you a Stanley Cup and we are going to throw the craziest of all parties in this house. And someday we are going to turn one of the guest rooms in to a kids room.”

 

Jamie has to kiss him again and keep kissing him because all of it is theirs. They do forget that there’s a pizza on the way, but it's not everyday your future comes together. Jamie will take the loss and kiss Tyler again. 


End file.
